With the rapid development of display technologies, display panels with texture recognition function have already gradually pervaded people's lives. At present, in a texture recognition display device, photosensitive characteristics of PIN junctions may be utilized to achieve optical texture recognition function. However, for an existing texture recognition display device, the precision of texture recognition signal and the detection accuracy of texture recognition still need to be improved.